


I'm the Ideal, just a little out of it.

by outlawofideal



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash is 27, M/M, Rockstar!Ashton, Rockstar!Michael, Some Fluff, but it's cashton from muke's pov, idek how to tag, it's cute and weird, just so you know, lukey and cal are 22 in this, oh michael's 25, rich!calum, this was supposed to be muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawofideal/pseuds/outlawofideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the famous logo flashing against the dark night above the front door, a realistic skull with faded lilac peonies popping out of its eyes. Background of it was changing colour every now and then but the logo was all too familiar to ignore.<br/>“Fuck!” He breathed, not sure he was awake. Was this even real? They were at Outlaw of Ideal’s party, a band Luke adored that threw a party before and after every huge tour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one Luke moved to L.A to make it big in music and his way crosses with the famous hard rock-punk band Outlaw of Ideal's guitarist Michael Clifford. The man he adored ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Ideal, just a little out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I got my account while I was working on this fic, so that's why my username's the band's name. I hope you'll all enjoy the fic.

It was one in the morning when Luke entered his house. He threw the keys in his hands to the coffee table next to door. It was already a mess; he hoped he would be able to find them in the morning. He took of his sweaty t-shirt off and walked to his room.  Calum didn’t seem to be around so he tried to be silent. He usually wouldn’t be home at this hour.

He was off guard when his best friend jumped on his back seconds after he entered his room. Being dead tired after a long shift, he couldn’t stand still so they fell onto bed. Luke thought about sleeping right away, it was comfortable with the heat coming from Calum but his friend slapped his back to get his attention.

“Why are you so excited, Cal?” He mumbled against the duvet. He was honestly so sleepy, he could fall asleep right now even with the heavy weight of Calum on top of him. Yet he looked over his shoulder behind heavy lids for the brunet. He was smiling cheekily; Luke knew that Calum was going to tell some big news.

“You know there is this guy…” Calum said as he rolled over to side. “I’ve been seeing him for a month or so…” Of course he knew who they were talking about.  Calum was totally hooked up with the guy. Most of the mornings he would see Calum enter home just before Luke would leave for work. He would be incredibly happy and tired. He wouldn’t talk but mumble “It’s Ash.” as if it’s the answer of everything in the universe and go to his room for some sleep.

Luke wouldn’t question him. This was Calum’s house and he was more than glad he would let him stay.  So he would smile in an assuring way and continue with his day. Also he knew Calum would come to him in any need.

“Yeah, the guy who stole my best friend…” Luke smiled and wrapped an arm around Calum’s torso.

Calum wiggled, putting his head on the crook of Luke’s neck. Getting comfortable like this was so usual for them, Luke let him without any kind of major reaction. “Well, that guy is a nice person and invites us to a pretty cool party… that includes celebrities and producers. You know the guys you want to seal the deal with.” Luke giggled unintentionally. That was totally an unintentional innuendo.

“Calum you know I’m not the kind of person who sleep with their producers.” His friend pushed his arm that lied around his torso, giggling.

“You are disgusting Hemmings!” They laughed together then Calum propped on his elbows trying to look serious, yet failing with his wiggly eyebrows. “But what is your answer? Like seriously… Are we going or watching movies instead?”

Luke wanted to go; invitation of meeting important people was something out of his world. But he needed stay sane, not making instant decisions because he was a good friend who cared about Calum. “Who is this Ash person, Calum? How are _we_ even invited there?”

Calum struggled with his answer. The words that left his lips were incoherent.  “You-just-ughh!” Calum said with frustration and rubbed his hand over his face, like he wanted to explain things but it was too hard to say anything. “Come on Luke! Isn’t this what you came Los Angeles for.”

Yes, he really wanted meet with producers and sign a contract for his music. He moved here from Australia six months ago simply because California had more opportunities. His mother encouraged him and he was here with a new yet another Australian next to him without any contact. Well, okay Calum was a Kiwi but that wasn’t the point.

Calum was pouting with sparkly puppy eyes, he gave up eventually. “Yeah, sure!”  

+++

The other day Luke left his work earlier than usual, he wasn’t playing guitar for dinner customers tonight. He had done his usual shift as a waiter then left for home, because it was Saturday and the owner usually found cooler people to perform on weekends.

 He was beyond excited to go that party. It would be something distracting from all the stress. He would drink a couple glasses vodka and if he's lucky he would meet someone important.

 He shimmied out of his clothes, walking towards the bathroom. Maybe a shower would take away his constant exhaustion. He still had three hours before party, so he set his favourite chill playlist and let the hot water run on his body, cleaning his mind.

 Calum came about an hour later while he was fixing his blonde strands. He was about to declare a war with them when Calum rolled his eyes at him and went for the shower cabin. He didn't realize his friend was stark naked till that point, it was nothing he hadn't seen yet it still was embarrassing. He always sneaked glances of Calum's body; it was toned and kind of beautiful. Luke wasn't sure if he should admire it or be jealous of it.

 It was wrong of him to stare; especially now Calum had a boyfriend. He left the bathroom with undone hair and some inappropriate thoughts. He wore a black t-shirt with iconic logo of Red Hot Chilli Peppers covering its front. His skinny jeans were fresh out of laundry basket; they were tight and gripped around his thighs pretty well. It was hard to get in them but they made his long frame look like something desirable. He ran his fingers up in his hair to straighten them, but without his hair spray you could say it was failed attempt of building a quiff.

"Put on that lip ring of yours, Lukey. It looks cool." Calum mumbled, passing by Luke's room while going his room, just with a towel covering his privates. Luke blushed yet complied. It was a way Calum telling him to be himself, not think about what others would say.

 

They were out of house after Calum changed six t-shirts, ended up stealing one of Luke’s. It was okay; Luke stole his underwear more than Calum took anything from him. They took a cab in downtown; Calum gave the address and started texting with someone. Looking at how constant the answers were, he was probably talking with that Ash guy. They were going to see each other less than half an hour yet two guys couldn’t keep one other from their life for a second. When the cab took a turn to the hills, Luke got excited. They were literally going towards to the famous mansions of Los Angeles.

When the taxi stopped, there were already tons of cars lining in the front porch. The house was monstrous, all black and white, amazing lighting outside with little fountains with neon lights under water.  Calum paid the driver with a clean hundred bucks and got out of the car without taking back the rest while Luke was in awe. He was shocked truly; he could swear they were broke that morning. How Calum could spend that much without thinking?

He was about to ask for an answer, following after the brunet but brighter lights stopped him from doing so. There was the famous logo flashing against the dark night above the front door, a realistic skull with faded lilac peonies popping out of its eyes. Background of it was changing colour every now and then but the logo was all too familiar to ignore.

“Fuck!” He breathed, not sure he was awake. Was this even real? They were at Outlaw of Ideal’s party, a band Luke adored that threw a party before and after every huge tour.  Their style inspired him so much even it was a pit more on the hard rock genre. Then it hit him like a train. Ash was an abbreviation for Ashton. They were here because of the band’s drummer: _fucking drummer of Outlaw of Ideal._ “Holy fuck, Calum! How could you not tell me?” He yelled grabbing Calum’s shoulder.

And the brunet was laughing, at him, like there was no tomorrow. “I knew you were going to overreact.” He managed to say between laughs, wiping the tears piling on the corner of his eyes.  He put his arm around Luke’s shoulder, dragging him alongside. “Come on, Lukey. You’re going to love him.” Only thing on Luke’s mind was how could be overreacting? This was some important shit.

He literally stared around. The party was exceptional, there were cocktail fountains, and amazing looking food served by pretty waiter and waitresses, the sound system was blasting with the live music some punk band was playing live in somewhere of the house.  People were dancing, talking, basically having fun and Luke could swear there were some rock stars he could spot in here. But they didn’t stop for talking nor autographs and it made Luke sick. But he was going to meet an amazing drummer who was strangely just a few years older than him.

Now thinking about it, the thing between Calum and Ashton Irwin wasn’t so odd. He knew Calum was hanging at the places he couldn’t afford normally yet his father’s name would get him into. So when Calum came to Luke in some morning with an undying smile on his face, saying he found this ‘Ash’ person, Luke couldn’t help himself but worry for Calum. Yes, his friend was a classic story of rebellion against rich family but he surely wasn’t a snob. He was scared that rich kids would affect Calum badly. And it kind of did, he started never seeing Calum in the afternoons. He would return home in the morning and leave for the work immediately. However the brunet started pooping sunshine around him, so Luke let the worries go away.

They climbed up the stairs which made Luke think this wasn’t the first time Calum came here. There were plenty of doors lined on the corridor but his friend totally knew where they were headed, like walked down the road hundred times. _He probably did._ Calum left Luke behind the second they entered it. There he was, famous Ashton Irwin, wearing a suit jacket with black jeans, hugging the shit out of Calum. There was a fedora covering most of his curly hair. It was actually weird seeing someone you thought you knew in a complete different way. Like every other fan, he was used to seeing Ashton in tank tops, covered in sweat with a bandana around his hair, banging his drum set with two toms; not smiling broadly while kissing a boy’s temple sweetly.

He coughed unintentionally; being the third wheel was quite awkward. Calum giggled yet introduced Luke. “Well, this is my flatmate Luke.” He turned to face his boyfriend, still smiling. “I think Luke knows who you are, Ash.” Their eyes were literally shinning brighter than everything else while staring at the others’.

“Nice to meet you.” Luke mumbled under his breath, not sure if it would be okay to interrupt them. Soon enough, Ashton turned to look at the blond, showing off his dimples. “You too!” He said enthusiastically. “You know, I’d like to talk about your music, talented Lukey.” It made Luke’s stomach clench around nothing. Ashton Irwin knew his music, thought he was talented. He was going to thank Calum million times after this party, but now Calum was kissing the drummer’s neck, clinging on to his t-shirt, Luke hated that his best friend stole his moment to meet one of his idols.

 Luke bit down on his lip; he really wasn’t going to stand and watch Calum and Ashton being in love. “Maybe later, Ashton.” He muttered, forcing a smile on his face. He stepped backwards slowly, trying to leave the room unnoticed. He was so sure that they didn’t even hear him.

He failed. He failed miserably. He took another step backwards; hit something, something softer than wall, _some body._ A strong arm was wrapped around his waist suddenly; warmth of a body was spreading on his back. He didn’t dare to look back.

The person, probably a guy by to look of his arm, chuckled. “Careful, sweetheart.” He breathed. His voice was raspy and heavily accented, Australian, just like Luke’s.  The hand left as swiftly as it came. The person left his side, slapping Ashton’s back as acting like he was giving a pep talk to a virgin. Luke realized that person who called him sweetheart was Michael Clifford himself. The latter was wearing his usual attire. Black jeans, cool band shirt and his amazing hair... That fucking red hair was great on him, Luke still remembered the day he saw it first time online. It had made his heart skip a beat.

Now he was standing right in front of him, next to Ashton laughing his ass off to something he said himself. The sight was one to remember. If Luke could control time, he would loop these past seconds and watch over and over. Michael Clifford was sensational.

“Who’s the blond, daddy?” Red haired boy declared, poking Ashton’s side. He was a six year-old in a sex god form and it made Luke frustrated. The way he played with Ashton…

Ashton furrowed his brows, shoving his friend away. “Oh, fuck off Mike!” It made both the brunet and the redhead giggle at the drummer. Everyone knew Ashton had some kinks, simply because Michael was a big talker and revealed shit on interviews. “Why don’t you go meet him?” The drummer mumbled while caressing Calum’s cheek.

“He has puppy eyes; I’m scared that he’ll break.” Despite the romance in the room, Michael hid behind Ashton like he was smaller, looked right in Luke’s eyes. Oh god, those green-grey irises were definitely worth the hype.  It totally looked like green but with a hint of pale baby blue that made it look like they were greyer than emeralds. And he had that little scar between his brows, getting evident when he frowned.

Luke smiled at him, still not believing that was the same man whispered in a sexy tone in his ear minutes ago. “I’m Luke.” He stepped forward, not standing under the door frame anymore. “And I was going to leave the lovebirds alone and search for some booze. Want to join me?” He hooked his thumbs in his pockets and rocked a little on his heels, still not sure if he was talking to a rock star.

“Heck yeah, I’ve seen so much of these two in the last month.” The red haired boy replied, coming out of his hiding place behind Ashton. “I’m Michael by the way.” Luke swallowed his sentences waiting to come out. _Yes, I know who you are. You have amazing finger skills. You should use those on me._ He hid his embarrassment behind a shy glance to the other boy’s eyes.

The walked out the room, Luke could swear he heard some cooing behind them, still headed to the stairs. It was kind of silent without anyone shouting around, if you didn’t count the high volume music blasting in the house. Luke didn’t realize he was following Michael till they reached the bar the catering company set in the middle of the living room.  The older turned to Luke, raising his eyebrows, asking for his choice of drink. The way he acted like he wasn’t into talking worried Luke.

For a fact, Luke knew Michael liked talking if he was comfortable with his surroundings. The way he acted on stage, his guitar hanging on his shoulders gave him confidence. But Luke still remembered the day Outlaw of Ideal announced that they found a new guitarist, curiosity of who it was. He named all the talented guitarists to his brothers, asking their opinions on it, they eliminated the list to five people but they were dead wrong on their every choice. The band put a seventeen year old lanky kid on stage with an old white Gibson in his hands. It was a hilarious joke till the kid started playing; his fingers flowed on strings so smoothly the entire concert hall fell in silence.  Luke knew that’s what he had got to the in his future. He wanted to go on stage, play guitar and sing. Luke was fourteen then.

“Vodka coke.” He murmured, not sure how he could make Michael comfortable around him. He really didn’t want to bother him, yet he was here eight years after he had first seen the red haired boy, trying to hold on his dreams on the other end of the world. In the end of the night he would go back to his crappy apartment.  He saw the risks and called the bluff.  “So, what are you guys doing after the concerts this year?”  As a passionate fan he knew they only had a few concerts around south west, mostly in California. That was the reason of this party, ending a world tour.

The red haired boy hid his smile behind his glass of gin, maybe a little surprised by the topic. He wasn’t expecting Luke to be fan. “Uhm, studio... I guess, I’m not really sure.” He sipped the savoury clear drink. “Are you coming to any of the shows?”

 Luke’s face fell down; he couldn’t look at the rock star’s eyes while talking about his shit life. “I kind of couldn’t afford it when they came out on sale, though I would love to see you play live.” Michael pushed the coke and vodka mix towards Luke, telling him it was okay without any words leaning his cherry lips. With that boost of confidence, Luke continued his nonsense mumbling.   “I never heard the parts live that you add after you joined, you know, like the great slides. You made the Outlaw more accessible for the punks, change of the sound made it cooler.” _Oh god, he sounded like a twelve year old fan girl._

Though the blonde’s knowledge about their music caught Michael off guard; he put down his glass and leaned to Luke’s ear. He wanted to make sure the taller boy heard him well. “Why don’t come and watch us from backstage in Vegas?” He could feel the tall figure in front of him stiffen. 

“Are you being serious?” Luke furrowed his brows, examining the latter’s face for truth. “That’s a huge deal. Do you know how much you guys charge for meet and greets?”

Michael shrugged. “You’ll bring that friend of yours and we will call it even.” He still was watching the blond from up close, how his Adam’s apple moved when he drank all his drink at once, the way his hair was flattening on his forehead caused by the sticky spring weather. He couldn’t take a look of those blue seas. The blond boy was beyond gorgeous and smart, he thought about what he was going to say, maybe more than needed; he was staying calm between all these rock stars he obviously liked, observing Michael’s reactions. Honestly modesty looked good on the blond; the way he smiled shyly was adorable. Fuck, he even stayed silent for minutes, sensing Michael was a little nervous. Michael wanted to get to know this kid.

“Wanna take a walk?” He suggested, tilting his head towards the door that open to the garden. They were so many people around them to have a decent conversation, so much noise that annoyed Michael. When the blond nodded, he led the way outside.

There was no one beside them once they were out of the pile of sweaty dancers. Moon was out and fully on display over the shining city. The view was something from the cliché movies.  Luke couldn’t stop himself from walking to the end of the garden. It wasn’t huge yet so much more than enough. It ended like a cliff with an infinity pool, leaving an amazing view to enjoy. A glass fence keeping everyone secure without blocking anything. This place was such a dream house; Luke wished he was the rock star who owned it.

All the romantic movies babbling about Los Angeles had a scene with the couple cuddling high above the city, the blond wandered if Michael would hug him from behind. Luke’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment of his thoughts as he swigged the rest of his drink, turning to look at Michael.

 The guitarist stood right next to him, smiling fondly. “What brought an Aussie like you all the way here, Luke?” Something about the way he talks was made everything peaceful.

The blond fixed his quiff nervously, “Ugh, same reasons?” he wrinkled his nose while his brain screamed it didn’t make any sense. “I want to be signed by a label.”

Michael made the cutest face he’d ever seen. The 25 year-old’s face lit up by the topic, taking another step towards the blond. “Oh, no shit?” He managed to ask, still couldn’t help himself stay still. “How old are you?”

Luke chuckled as he looked at Michael’s pretty face. His eyes were glimmering, his cherry lips shone from the drink he was having. Luke would bet his lips tasted like vodka and sugar. _If he could get a taste…_  “Uhm, I’m twenty two. You know, I was so pissed at myself because I haven’t made it when I was seventeen, like you did. I still am trying though.”

Michael took the glass out of Luke’s fingers as he finished his drink, putting them on the side of the pool. “Well, I was shit when I was seventeen. There were so many better people than me. I was lucky that Ash found me.” Everyone knew Michael and Ashton were like family to each other. At first Ashton was the only person Michael made contact on stage. They would exchange assuring glances during their sets. Maxx, the lead vocal, spilled something once about Ashton bringing the younger lad from a night club, in Australia during their second world tour, just three weeks after their lead guitar quitted. That was it. Even after Michael got used to his new surroundings, got comfortable about it, his new confidence showing off, they never talked about it. They declined all the questions and did their music.

“You don’t have to talk about it.” Luke mumbled even he craved to learn every little detail about the charming boy. Michael processed his thoughts, fixing his fierce fringe, rubbing along his stubble.

He sighed eventually. “After all those years, it should be okay to talk about.” He noticeably gulped, looking right into Luke’s eyes like he’s looking for some kind of insurance. “When I was about to turn seventeen, I made the big talk with my family.” His pale fingers curled around the glass fence for support. “I told them I was bisexual and everything went downhill from then. They weren’t okay with it yet didn’t make me leave. It was torture looking at them in the eyes. When I left school for music it went worse. They didn’t want me as their son. My mum said, she couldn’t even say my name without embarrassment so I left.” Luke could see the struggle he went through, the weight still clouding over Michael. Now he was looking down to the city, his beautiful eyes chasing the lights, shining with them, hiding his heavy emotions. He wanted to rub Michael’s back, giving him a comfort touch yet it was inappropriate to touch someone you just met.

“All I had was my guitar till the day I met Ashton. He saw me playing on a street corner, bought me couple of drinks to talk along. He had just turned eighteen then yet when we had legal problems about coming to the States, because my family didn’t give permission; he fought for me.  He sued my parents, asking for my legal guardianship.” Michael continued, his face relaxing, giving Luke hints that the painful part was over. “He won.” The guitarist smiled, remembering Ashton brought him some undeniable happiness. “He was my legal guardian about two years, till I turned 18. He is my family. I got here because he was brave enough to fight.”

Luke sighed and flashed a cheeky smile, trying to change the guitarist low mood. “Why don’t we go and drink from the fountains?”

+++

They were back inside when Michael whispered; “Dance with me, Luke.”  It was barely audible but Luke could feel the blush rising on his cheeks. When he started figuring things about himself, being this close to Michael Clifford was one of the things he would kill for, it was a fantasy. He understood that he totally was attracted to men as much as women, yet the sight of Michael cleared all the memory of any other person in his imagination, especially now he knew Michael was bisexual too. His fingers curled around Michael’s leather sleeve, pulling him behind to the middle of the room.

When they stopped in the middle, Luke literally wanted to face palm himself. Dancing wasn’t one of his strong points; he looked like a noodle when dancing. Instead of trying to look cool he confessed it out loud. “I suck at dancing. You are going to be embarrassed for me.”

Michael pulled him closer from his shirt, smirking smugly. “Well, fuck what people would think. Just have fun.” Their bodies moved along with the guitar riff playing on the background. They knew people were staring, wandering who was this tall lanky kid next to the sexy rock star, yet the boys couldn’t pull their gazes from each other. Their smiles never left their faces.

“This riff sucks; I can hear the bassist over the guitar, and not in an indie way.” Michael mumbled, his head leaning on Luke’s shoulder. It was frustrating, Michael touching Luke recklessly, unknowingly making the blonde’s heart ache.

“I could do better than this.” Luke whispered back, his hands wandered on Michael’s biceps, shoulders, bare neck.  It was too not to touch his beautiful fair skin. Luke totally was going to lose his self-control and drool over Michael.

“Would you mind me testing your talented guitarist fingers?” The moment Michael spilled those words a grin took over Luke’s face. How was he even flirting with Michael Clifford?

“Maybe a couple of dates later, I would. But I’m not going to fall for your music god charms.” His hand found way through Michael’s hair; he played with the strands on the nape of the boy’s neck.

“Smart boy” Michael hummed, muffling to Luke.  They wanted to stay like that, their bodies moving in sync.  It felt warm, even with the unfamiliarity of each other’s bodies they managed to fit together.  They danced for three more songs, till the band stopped playing and the music changed to regular club music.

They consumed more alcohol, just enough to make them enjoy themselves. Michael gave him a small tour of the house; they talked more about music. When Luke heard Mikey already had guitar riffs written for next album, he wanted to steal a guitar, put it in the red haired boy’s hands and listen him play. He kind of managed to restrain himself, he wasn’t sure how.

They were going back to the bar when they heard some yelling. Everyone went dead silent. Ashton was nearly screaming his lungs out when the kiwi and the drummer entered the room full of people. “You are such an asshole, Ashton. You can’t do this and expect me stay calm. This shit is over.” He heard Calum’s voice, going louder with every word. The brunet boy ran down the stairs, passing right beside Luke, storming out.

Everything happened so fast, Luke was out of track for a few seconds. When he started functioning again the blond turned to Michael, whispering an apology. “I should go. Text me, yeah?” He really didn’t want to go but he couldn’t leave his best friend after a fight that caused a scene. It sure was going on the internet minutes after. He ran after Calum, not even waiting for Mikey’s answer. He needed to be there for his friend.

+++

Luke was making himself some scrambled eggs when he saw Calum for the first time after the party. He was worried for his friend yet he hadn’t had a chance to talk with him. Calum was out, every night, not even coming home in the morning, probably not wanting to face with Luke. He knew Luke would question him; at least that was what he thought.

Luke just smiled at him; put some of the eggs to another plate, putting it in front of Calum with a piece of toast. He made some tea for his friend, even though there was fresh coffee for the morning. He didn’t ask anything, not even said a word just smiled while eating breakfast in silence. The blond left home after they were finished, knowing his friend needed some space.

It had been a week after the party, Calum was looked fine. He didn’t shed a tear, at least not in front of Luke. The way he used to talk about Ashton last three weeks, you would think the drummer was the love of his life. Now he was seven thousand miles away from the topic, staying cold as stone.

It was another morning when he got a call out of nowhere.  He was such a light sleeper, he answered immediately. His head was resting against the back of the bed; he pushed the duvet to the side. He really didn’t look at the dialler ID, but it didn’t matter anymore when he entered the bathroom.

“Good morning, puppy eyes.” Said the voice on the other side of the phone, instantly making the blond smile.  Luke looked at himself on the mirror while he thought an alright answer.

“You too, fucker.” This was the only thing that came to his mind, which wasn’t really a great comeback. He pushed his hair to side, not trying to put them as a quiff. The dark circles under his eyes were ridiculous yet the talking with the guitarist made him forget the problems caused them.  “Why have you called me?” He seriously needed to pee, but when Michael was on the other side, hearing everything, he wouldn’t dare to do it. So he left the bathroom, aiming the kitchen.

“I need you here, like ASAP, Luke.” Michael was one of those people who are enthusiastic as a 5 year-old, making everyone around them happy. Luke wanted to ask why he should be there. Was there something wrong or was Michael just shitting with him?

The thing was, he didn’t. Calum was right in front of him, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee. He stopped walking, taking the phone away from his face. “I’ll call you in twenty, Mikey.” He muttered, ending the conversation.

Calum sighed, rubbed his eyeballs with his palm. He wanted talk with him yet not sure about it since there was a risk of scaring Calum away. Luke put his phone to the counter, grabbing a cup for himself. “You know, you didn’t have to end the call, Luke.” The blond turned with a fond smile, shook his head simply.

“It’s okay, Cal.” He sipped his coffee. “But the question is, are you?”

It looked like Calum was processing the question for a few minutes. He furrowed his eyebrows, gulping audibly. “I-I don’t know. “ He honestly looked lost. His lips were pouting; his body was stiff under the layer of clothes. “It feels like shit and I’m tired of it.” Luke put down his cup, taking Calum’s too.

“You look like you need some sleep.” He took Calum’s hand, leading the way back to brunet’s room. He was pretty sure; Calum never entered this room in last week. He really should be shocked to see him in the morning. He put his friend under the covers, tucking him in. His fingers played with the raven curls on the latter’s forehead. Calum looked like he didn’t have any problem with falling asleep. They were procrastinating “the talk” but Calum would speak sooner or later and Luke just wanted to be there for him when the time came.

The thing Luke wasn’t waiting that Calum smiled before letting the warm arms of sleep pull him in. “I’m glad you’re friends with Michael.”

 

+++

Luke called Michael moments after he put Calum to bed. Michael invited him to the studio where they were recording Outlaw’s new album. The band had been recording all night long from what Michael said. He was honoured and freaking, not sure why Mikey needed him there. Yet here he was, right in front of the studio.

He knocked the door, the band could be recording right now and Luke didn’t want to be the reason they fuck up. Someone came and opened the door for Luke; he imagined it would be someone from the band or some dude in mid-life crises doing the mixes. It was a girl, a pretty girl with amazing skin, dark almost raven hair with cool tattoos covering her arms. She eyed Luke for a few seconds before returning to what seems like her spot. She sat down next to Mikey, placing her long legs over the red haired boys lap. Luke knew that Michael wasn’t even aware of Luke’s presence in the room. But the girl being in guitarist’s space not bothering Mikey, made jealousy pool inside of the blonde’s stomach. He wanted to ask so badly who was that, why was Michael flirting with him if he had someone else. His fingers curled into punches, trying to gain his self-control.

The boy realized that Luke’s there when the blonde coughed. The smile crept on his face was something to stunning. It was sentimental, his pale face lit up and he was making grabby hands. “You came!” Luke didn’t grasp the fact that he got closer to the guitarist till he grabbed the blonde’s belt, pulling him closer. “I’m so bored. They don’t let me record my stuff ‘cause Ash sucks dick today.” He whined, yet his green eyes shining with the excitement of seeing someone different. He looked truly beautiful under the dim light of the studio.

Luke sighed, forgetting he was angry with the guitarist. “What can I do for you, Mikey?”

Michael raised an eyebrow as he smirked. “Well, a blowjob will be appreciated but lunch will do.”   The girl cracked up with laughter, looking at the boys. Luke knew he turned pure red. Michael got up with the Luke’s tug, wrapping his arm around Luke’s waist, his head rested on the blonde’s broad shoulders.

“Yeah, I’ll take you to a date, Mike.” Michael’s lips formed a smile against his neck.

 

  +++

They went to a crepe truck in the middle of a park. Michael always loved this place, it had tons of pros like, no one here actually would recognize him. There were some kids and families. Some young French guy was the owner and the chef of the truck. He knew who Michael was yet he never called paparazzi or anyone generally. They acted like mutual, smiling at each other; the French knew Michael's orders so bringing Luke was a pretty good idea. Their food was phenomenal; they held hands when Michael announced he counted this as a serious date; the walk in park was calming.

 Luke was interesting and beautiful, the way he furrowed his brows when Michael said something ridiculous was adorable, and how his fingers fought with his flattening hair, it was such a cute habit. Michael was happy, more than he ever been in the past year. He wanted to be around this boy, spend his time with him and it was something outrages. Michael couldn't remember the last time he wanted something else than sex with a man. Yet the boy who he met the night Ash screwed everything up took a big place in his world. He couldn't think anything else even when Ashton was whining about how stupid he had been during goddamn week. They would come back home after studio and Ashton would be devastated for going back to his bedroom where he and Calum fought over something he didn’t said to Michael. He would come to Mikey’s room, whine around an hour before falling asleep yet not saying what he did. So Michael would text back and forth with Luke until he fell asleep.

Now he was sitting right next to him, his broad shoulders poking Michael's while they both stuffed themselves with coke and food.

"Inviting me to the studio was such a bad idea, Mikey. You barely know me; I totally could steal the songs." Luke managed to say between bites. The little hole on the left corner of his bottom lip making Michael wonder where his lip ring was? He would like to kiss those lips and play with the piercing between his teeth. He’d bet they are amazing even without the piercing.

He smiled. "Well, first of all I trust you." The fond smile playing on Michael's lips turned in to grin seconds after. "And Ash brought in Calum so many times, if one of you guys would steal it, you could have done it a lot sooner." Luke hardly swallowed the food in his mouth because a smiled spread so broadly on his lips. "I'm not Calum. I'm a musician trying to make big. I totally can use those songs." He laid back, balancing himself on his elbows while eying Michael. The red haired boy shrugged, glided closer to Luke, resting his head on the blonde's lap. "I'll introduce you to our producers. If you show the talent you show me via texting and videos, I’d say you’ll make it."  Luke chuckled nervously, his hand found its way through the snapback Michael wore; "You think I'm talented?" He asked, playing with the red locks. His hair looked like it should be dead yet felt so feathery. It took some the anxiety Luke felt.

"Fuck yeah," The guitarist hummed, relaxing with every touch.

"You're not so bad yourself." Luke smirked, closing his eyes. He felt nervous yet Michael nuzzling his nose in Luke’s tummy felt some kind of peaceful.

They sat silently till Michael’s fingers played with the hem of the blonde’s shirt, pushing it upwards. Luke looked down at him, raising his eyebrows, questioning. “You coming to the Vegas show, right?” As Michael’s breath ghosted over his bare skin Luke gasped. He wasn’t sure what the guitarist was doing; he grabbed some of the grass, holding on to it.

“Yeah,” He breathed. “I’ll be there.”  Michael smirked as he leaned to pepper kisses on Luke’s stomach.  Even though the blonde was expecting the kisses his body was unprepared. His breath hitched, his cheeks were flushed. God, _Michael_ was down there.

“You’re pretty, Lukey.” The red haired boy mumbled against his skin, his fingers finding their way on his back, holding on to muscles. “Fuck, you have a tiny waist; it’s ridiculous against those broad shoulders.” He continued praising him, leaving wet kisses, some marks behind. He even tugged the skin right above his waistband with his teeth.

Luke grabbed a fistful of the red hair, forcing Michael out of his shirt. “Mikey, there are kids around us, you can’t make me hard.” Michael’s lips were shinning and red, grinning like an idiot.

“Yeah, we should head back to studio.” He straightened himself, murmuring; “There are no kids there.” in Luke’s ear before standing up. He extended a hand to the blonde, turning into his calm self.

+++

They were back in the studio, and now Luke was the one had legs over Michael’s. Their hands were intertwined; Luke was rocking back and forth along the beat while Michael nuzzled his nose in the blonde’s neck.  He was peaceful. The music felt great, he knew the album will be mind-blowing.

He got a kiss on the underside of his chin as Maxx recorded some demos for later, still screaming her lungs out. Michael told him they would finish up the album after their upcoming concerts in California and the closing show in Vegas.

After Maxx got out of the booth she smiled at Michael and Luke, pulling her crazy hair up while passing by. Ashton still had some parts to finish he was nowhere to be found, like he disappeared in universe. Luke wondered how he was dealing with the break up. Had he cried or went totally silent just like Calum? When Michael pulled him up, dragging him in the recording booth, he snapped out of it. Michael was there, in his space, looking right into Luke’s eyes. He smiled affectionately as his fingers traced a small pattern on the taller boy’s neck. Guitar callouses on his short fingers felt oh so nice on his skin. “Babe, I want you to show me how skilful your fingers are. I want to witness that magic with my eyes.”

Luke was confused and awkwardly turned on for a second till Mikey picked up his guitar, putting the strap around Luke. The same guitar he played shit ton of shows, rocking them. Luke felt like screaming with joy. He grabbed and positioned for himself immediately. His fingers wandered on the neck of the black beauty, he smiled while tugging his piercing nervously between his teeth.

The red haired boy took Max’s rhythm guitar, approaching Luke. “Just play something for me. I’ll see if I can join you.” Luke wanted to show off but only songs came to his mind was Outlaw’s, probably because listening them make music for so long. He could only blame Michael making him obsessed with the band again. He took the pick from between Michael’s fingers, strumming some notes before starting on the intro solo of Gold Winter. It was a tricky part Mikey enjoys playing and Luke knew how the guitarist let his head fall back, his mouth would be slightly open like he was in a pornographic video. The blonde really wanted look right into those green eyes but he was scared of screwing it up.

Then the older boy started playing Max’s rhythm parts that compliments high notes, Luke felt relieved, more and more confident with every note Michael joined him. He bent his fingers, playing a low note then shutting the guitar up. His fingers slid swiftly on the neck closer to the body of the instrument.  He glanced up, seeing the red head swinging softly with the beat. Honestly his stupid expressions made Luke want to stop everything and give him a deep, passionate kiss. So he did.

He took a step closer, pulling Michael in from his shirt, closing the gap between them till their breaths ghosted over each other’s lips. He waited a second before leaning in, kissing those red lips slowly. Their guitars collided, making disgusting noises yet Michael grabbed his waist, trying to be closer to Luke. The guitarist’s lips felt like fresh snowflakes melting on your tongue, there’s nothing special at first but it makes you feel like floating on clouds. When the sound was unbearable Michael got rid of both of their guitars in seconds, slotting their lips back. Luke tugged at the red locks on Michael’s neck, making him gasp. It allowed Luke in Michael’s mouth and he had never tasted something that good in his life. He licked latter’s tongue, taking the kiss to another level.  It made him happy when Michael moaned against his lips, sliding his hands in Luke’s back pocket, grabbing his ass. His hands were definitely smaller than Luke’s but the way it fit the curve of his ass so perfectly made the blonde wonder how would it feel against his bare skin.

Then Michael bit on the younger’s bottom lip, his flirty tongue flicking the piercing; it was Luke’s turn to moan. The older took over the kiss, making the younger melt in his arms, pressing their bodies together. He stepped back with a peck on the lips and several kisses on the corner of the blonde’s lips after several minutes of assaulting Luke’s lips. For the first time in his life, Luke was happy with the results of taking risks.

He rested his head on guitarist’s shoulder until latter stiffened in Luke’s hands. He glanced up to find a sad looking Michael, his green eyes locked with something behind Luke. He took a step back, turning around to find what it was. He expected it to be the girl from earlier or one of the producers what he didn’t expect was Ashton, staring angrily at his friends with crossed arms.

“I can’t believe you brought him here. I’m about to lose my shit and you trying to make it worse Mike? Is that what you are doing?” Michael didn’t answer the drummer just staring at him, he moved forward like he was about to run towards his friend. Luke could feel the silent storm of words between the boys. Ashton looked like he hadn’t had sleep for days; his face didn’t light up with every word that left his lips. He looked so out of character, Luke honestly didn’t know what to do.

Michael made a move, reached to his friend but Ashton shoved him off. He must have been really pissed. “Do you know why your best friend fucking dumped me? Did he tell you how happy he was being single?” His venomous words aimed Luke, taking the blonde off guard. “Was he even sad?!” He shouted, being restrained by Michael.

“He really didn’t talk with me.” He said calmly. He didn’t want to face with the drummer’s anger.

“Oh, then let me tell you how dumb his reasons were!” Ashton pulled his arm out of Michael’s grip. “He dumped me because I proposed to him. I was so sure he loved me back but he ran off seconds after that!” Ashton proposed to Calum. _Ashton fucking Irwin proposed to his best friend._ Luke’s brain couldn’t process the information.  This whole thing was ridiculous so he laughed. He put his hands on his cramping stomach and laughed his ass off.

“Is he for real, Mike?”

Michael smiled uncontrollably, trying to hide his smile behind his hand. “Ugh, sorry?”

Luke tried to stop his laughter but a few giggles left him as he talked. “I-I can’t believe you two made each other miserable because of this.” Ashton furrowed his eyebrows, obviously still furious.

“Okay, I’m sorry, mate.” He smiled apologetically. “But Calum is one of those dudes that need some space. He hates constant commitment, he’s scared of marriage. You probably scared him off.”

“What?” The drummer frowned.

Luke smiled and shook his head to the sides like he couldn’t believe he was right here living this moment. “Let me help you about him.”

+++

It was about a week later, Luke was watching Michael add ice to their Blue Long Islands. His skilled fingers were quick with bottles of alcohol too. He poured the drinks while Luke watched him in awe over his shoulder. They were in a fucking suit at the famous Bellagio Hotel watching Vegas Strip through the windows. He still couldn’t believe he was going on Outlaw of Ideal’s stage tonight.

Michael sat next to Luke, grinning like an idiot as he passed the drink. The blonde turned his body towards him, sipping his cocktail.

“You look pretty today.” The guitarist put his hand on the latter’s thigh, their gazes not breaking even for a second. His fingers rubbed up and down, making Luke squirm. They got closer suddenly, putting their glasses on the coffee table behind the lounge. Luke grabbed Michael’s cheek, stroking his cheekbones and pulling him closer. Feeling of Michael’s tongue on his lips felt like a dream. It still didn’t made sense how he could be the one Michael wanted to be this close. How

amazing he made Luke felt when he nibbled the blonde’s bottom lip.

Then Luke was sitting on Michael’s lap, legs on the either side of him, pulling his face closer from under his chin. When their lips found each other again, it was passionate. Hands roaming on torsos, pushing shirts up, tugging hair... His tongue licked in the guitarist’s mouth, tasting him. Michael’s hand was stroking his back under the shirt. Then the red haired boy pulled back.

“On your back, babe.” He demanded, lifting Luke from his lap and putting him down on the couch. Luke obeyed the command, lying on his back and pulling Mikey in, right after he took off his shirt. The body crawling on top of him was making him ever-so-slightly dizzy. Michael’s hands stopped on his hips, pressed the blonde down on the couch, kissing his face, leaving barely visible traces behind on his neck; knowing Luke would be furious if he left any hickeys before they would be on stage. Luke moaned at the feeling of Michael’s teeth scraping his skin, if he could be able to make out with Michael forever, he would.

But the karma was a bitch, Ashton walked in on them, again. Though the drummer didn’t even pay attention to the position they were in this time, he was too neurotic to notice Michael was lying between Luke’s legs.  He groaned as he tried to fit his curls under a red bandana. “Guys, do I look okay? Should I put something better on or would he suspect? I want everything to be perfect this time.” When the blonde opened his eyes, Michael still was nuzzling against his sensitive skin. He looked over Michael’s shoulder to the drummer.

“Ashton, calm the fuck down.” He mumbled, checking what he really was wearing. It wasn’t something unusual for him, a tight pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. He stroked Michael’s hair absentmindedly as he examined. Ashton went back inside a bit later; his movements were like he was in mania.

“Babe, I should go back to my room.” He whispered to his ear, breaking the peace of silence.

“Ashton! I’m gonna kill you!” Michael screamed, got off of him still whining. “Why do I have to room with Ashton? Maxx and Wade both got their own rooms.” He pulled Luke up as well, straing the blonde’s lips as a small smile played on them.

“Well, sweetie, he is your legal guardian after all.” Luke teased, pecking the red head’s cheek before he walked towards to the door.     “See you in two hours.”

+++

Calum was laying on one of the double beds, scrolling on his phone, the bright light of it illuminating Calum’s structured face.  It really bothered him to be near Ashton. He felt things that he couldn’t fix yet still persisted about the situation. Luke remembered the face Calum had made when he had asked him to come with him. His whole face had brightened for a few seconds, his eyes shining with love, and then every little emotion faded away. That night he had heard Calum’s side of the story and it still was hilarious. He had managed not to laugh though.

The blonde sat down on the end of his bed, taking his shirt of as he crossed the room. “Sooo, why are you exactly slacking off? I thought that I would have to look for you in the casino.” Calum didn’t even flinched continuing whatever he was doing, so Luke stared at his face until their glances met. His rich, dark eyes looked tired even from the distance Luke was, puffy bags under them making his eyes look smaller than they already were.  “Mate, come on get up and get ready already. They told me that I should be at the concert hall an hour early.” He tried to cheer him up, patting on his calf.

It kind of worked; Calum got up and went to the bathroom. When he returned, he looked fresher, his hair was smoother showing that he managed the mop; he even made fun of Luke trying tons of shirts. He pressed one of his own shirts on Luke’s chest, playing and ruining Luke’s quiff. Well it was already nearly flat after Michael’s fingers roamed in his hair.

They got ready in silence yet it was better than before. Luke just hoped that their plan would work and he wouldn’t have to watch Calum breaking down.  When they were okay with their looks he grabbed his electro guitar in his case, pulling Calum from his wrist, making him run after Luke. They were giggling seconds after. Luke still couldn’t believe that they were in a luxury hotel miles away from the flat they cold home yet be felt this domestic around each other. He never realized before that Calum felt like home, coming home meant sleeping then checking his best friend for Luke, wondering where he was if haven’t showed up. He wanted his best friend to be okay and happy every day. It was Luke’s duty to check it.

They went to the lobby with the elevator, took a cab to arena. Calum offered one of his earphones on the ride. Luke accepted the offer and held his friend’s hand after. He knew Calum was as nervous as Luke just from different reasons. He promised Calum leaving immediately after his performance if he wanted to and buying some tequila shots. If everything failed, they were in Vegas for god’s sake; they were going to take advantage of it.

In the arena a guy with headphones attached to his cheek guided them, showing them the room Ashton managed to get. The drummer really didn’t want to freak Calum out, so now Luke had a dressing room even though he would be playing for five minutes. Actually he would substitute Michael’s guitar solo while other members took a break for a few minutes. That solos were an Outlaw tradition. Maxx would need a break after all the screams and shouts, and Ashton and Wade would join her to change their shirts. Michael would sip some water and come to the middle of the stage, stand before the crowd and interact with them, play them some solos. But today he would be helping Ashton so he asked Luke’s help.

Luke went for a sound check, leaving Calum behind. The place was tremendous and more than Luke could ever ask for. He really should have found a way to thank Mikey. Everything went smooth on the check; he bumped to Michael on the backstage, stealing a peck from his lips before show. This was Luke’s second show of Outlaw and for the first time he’s watching Mikey live, _from the backstage_.

After half an hour of boringly waiting in the dressing room, he could hear the fans gathering inside. There was a constant buzzing between the walls. This was why bands had concerts in arenas. You could hear everything from the stage. Boys heard the tapping of the drums five minutes or so later. Calum’s face was blank, not shoving any emotions but his fingers were tapping along on his knees. It was Outlaw’s queue.

Luke literally was jumping on his spot with joy and excitement, forcing Calum to get up. He could here Maxx’s speech from distance. _“Good evening Vegas!”_ She screamed. Ashton was giving her a steady rhythm on the background. _“We are Outlaw of Ideal and you all know this is the last show of our Blood and Gold Tour. It’s a special night, so let’s make it rockin’.”_  And it all started after that, Ashton counting to four, the notes coming from Mikey’s guitar, Wade’s unnatural yet fitting bass. It sounded magical, better than Luke could have ever imagined.

Calum was excited as Luke now. Lucky for them they shared music interests even though Luke was the one obsessed with the band. The brunet pushed his friend forward, nearly running towards to the stage, Luke followed him. They both stopped next to the huge amps, watching the band between the curtains. The spotlights were hot against the members’ skins. They played the hard rock tune with all their attention on their instruments. Maxx swung her guitar seconds after, running to her microphone. She had changed her hair colour since the last time Luke had seen her, now her roots matched Mikey’s fierce red but the ends are the blackest hair Luke have ever seen.

She jumped towards Michael, wrapping her arm around his shoulders screaming the vocals next to his ear. Michael cringed a little but laughed. She had an amazing voice with the range of angel to the bloody brutal.She was hot too, very attractive with the tattoos and a lipstick smile.  But Luke had what he wanted now; he had Michael with the reach of his hands so he didn’t need anyone else.

The first set went so smoothly and fast that Luke nearly missed his queue for the guitar. Three of the members got off the stage, Maxx and Wade coming towards them although Ashton went the other way. Calum didn’t notice it at first, talking with Wade star struck, Maxx was there too helping the stalling job even though she needed a voice rest, she nodded at the boys. Luke smiled and turned to the look at Michael. He was sweaty and gulping down the half of a water bottle. He grabbed Maxx’s microphone, pushing his finger through his now flat fringe.

“I know you all waited for my glorious stage moment but,” He started talking; trying to convince the crowd it was still awesome. “But I need a little break right now, so I thought there’s this guy I met who has amazing skills, why not introduce him to my people.” He turned back, extending a hand for Luke. “Luke Hemmings everyone! Make some noise for him!” He pulled Luke forward, pressing light kiss under his ear before running to the backstage. Ashton probably needed Michael’s soothing words.

Luke stared at the crowd, the spotlights nearly blinding him. He only saw some phone lights. He looked down on his guitar, his fingers automatically finding the highest E chord. He played some of the usual riffs then changing it up. Every time he pulled the whammy bar the crowd cheered for him. He continued playing, sweat glimmering on his forehead. He had relaxed with every cheering and it came naturally, every different riff is just another classic with a little gloss over it.

Then Michael appeared behind him, putting his hands on the strings. He played on Luke’s guitar while the blond pressed the right strings on the neck. It felt amazing, Michael pressed against him, nearly nuzzling against his neck. He giggled in Luke’s ear and it made the latter laugh. Michael pulled away after a while and got a good grip on his own guitar, signalling Luke it was time. They stared at each other’s eyes as they silenced their guitars.

Ashton showed up, coming near the guitarists. He was cleaned up; his sweaty bandana was changed with another one. He had a microphone in his hand and smile gracing his lips. That smile got bigger and fonder when he saw Maxx pushing Calum to the stage. He was too buffed to be pushed around by her yet he was so confused a little push of Wade was more than enough.

Calum was in the middle of the stage looking like a lost puppy, asking silent questions to Luke. The blonde just smiled and shrugged. He was so impressed by the silence of the crowd, he continued watching things from a step behind, making a better view for the fans.

The spot lights focused on the couple. “After I met this guy, my life had completely changed.” Ashton started. He held a hand out to Calum, still not giving up, even with the angry face that Calum was making. “I found my sunshine, my rock. He accepted everything that came with my job, my life, me.” He checked the crowd over his shoulder before getting closer to the brunet. “You know like in those movies, guys.” Most of the crowd cheered but not like screaming at the top of their lungs as they sing the lyrics, this cheer had hope in it mixed with some curiosity.

“But I screwed it up, so I’m here at your mercy.” Then he dropped on his knees, looking right into Calum’s eyes and holding his hand tightly. He looked so sorrowful; his jaw was clenched with worry. “I really am sorry. I need you in my life, Calum. Give me another chance?”

They went still about half a minute before a constant smile took over Calum’s face. It was Luke’s idea to apologize on his knees so it would be as equal as proposing, but he hadn’t guessed Calum would be this happy; kneeling down as well. He cupped the drummer’s face, whispered something in his ear. Something so sweet, so lovely, it made a bubble around the couple; keeping them safe.

Suddenly Ashton got up with the brightest smile on his face. He searched for something in his pockets with a rush. He pulled Calum up, slipping the ring he found on his back pocket on the brunet’s finger. They hugged for a moment before Michael started playing the first notes of Green Day’s ‘Last Night on Earth’, changing the ballad’s notes to a rock’n roll tune. He poked Luke with his hip, pushing the blonde to the stand microphone and played the intro again until he understood what he was suggesting.

“I think, our mate Ashton here is an engaged guy now.” Michael mumbled to the mic for crowd to hear, still figuring the notes on his guitar. Luke thought how hard it should have been to play a piano part on the electric guitar from just memory. It made him admire Michael even more. “And I’m gonna be an asshole and make these two dance for you.”

Maxx appeared next to Luke, taking the mic from the stand, passing it to him. Wade pushed the couple as she sang the first lyrics, with her now rested voice, they felt magical. Even though there were no drums or bass, Michael did an amazing job. While he played, he glared at the blonde boy, some kind of encouraging with silent words. So Luke happened to join Maxx on the second verse. Still nervous but feeling more confident with her assuring smile.

Calum held on to the drummer’s back, nuzzling on his neck. They both looked overjoyed. Their love of each other was surrounding everyone. Now crowd wasn’t silent at all, they were screaming and singing along.

It was the best moment in Luke’s life. He was singing in front of thousands, his idols next to him, Michael smiling fondly and his best friend happiest he’d ever been. He had everything he ever wanted. It felt like he finally achieved something in his life, it felt like the struggle his 17 year old self went through wasn’t for nothing.

It felt perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters except Wade and Maxx. Thank you for the real Max for being really supportive about everything.


End file.
